


The Mission

by flippednique



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Kayla cares, M/M, Pandemonium In CHB, Percy is an absolute adorable dork, Will's Siblings Are Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: There was no one on the green, no one on the sword fighting grounds or the training wall. He was starting to wonder if he'd suddenly lost over a multitude of children without even knowing it when he roamed the strawberry fields and caught sight of the looming darkness. The kind of darkness that could only come from a child of Hades.Or that fic where CHB became this silent barren land when Nico and Will sick shadows and lightbeams at their fellow campers because they were trying to break them up-- when they weren't officially together, mind.





	

Chaos was usually a given when you lived in a secuded area where the population consisted of more or less a hundred different demigods. There would be arguing, sparring, giggling, chanting, and sometimes a bit of screaming because 'gods dammit someone forgot to put out an offering to Zeus and now we're all paying for it!' Silence, on the other hand, was considered an absolute blessing. The miracle of miracles. Especially on the second Tuesday of the month, the day the Demeter cabin took precious time and care to prepare a spectacular all-you-can-eat-build-your-own-taco dinner for the entire camp to gorge and feast on.

Chiron wondered if he should be worried about the utter stillness of camp halfblood which he could feel deep inside his office. Perhaps he would be better of not knowing. Ever since the war ended, camp had been a relatively safe place. There also hadn't been any prophecies from the Oracle even though Apollo's sentence had been carried out. The little bobble-headed figurine kept nodding at him as if to prod his conscience into guilt.

Oh alright, he needed to stretch his legs out anyways. The sun had barely set as Chiron roamed the grounds, feeling the hair on his arms rise in wariness. There was no one on the green, no one on the sword fighting grounds or the training wall. He was starting to wonder if he'd suddenly lost over a multitude of children without even knowing it when he roamed the strawberry fields and caught sight of the looming darkness. The kind of darkness that could only come from a child of Hades.

"Nico?" Chiron walked more carefully as he went deeper into the shadows.

They cleared up for him easily enough, and his breath caught when he came face to face with Nico di Angelo and, unsurprisingly, Will Solace.

Both demigods were wearing pleasantly sated looks on their faces which made Chiron worry just a little more about enforcing stricter camp rules with regards to private alone times with significant others. He wasn't exactly looking forward to that conversation and he wondered if Dionysus could be the one to give it when the struggling black cocoons on the floors caught his eye.

He spent a long minute eyeing each indivudal cocoon, some had eyes free to stare back up at him while others kept their gazes firmly fixed on the ground. Chiron looked back at Nico who didn't look the slightest bit apologetic or ashamed to have been caught with the entire camp population under his hold. "Would someone care to explain?"

Will shoved his hands in his pockets, also clearly guilty of the situation at hand. There was no way Nico could have bound the Hecate kids in sunrope or gotten the Ares kids still enough without Will's sonic whistle and light bending powers. He had a slight color to his cheeks though, guilt a more familiar feeling to him. "It's a pretty long story Chiron."

"You will tell me anyways." Chiron said, firm.

Will pressed his lips together tightly, sharing a look with Nico who shrugged his shoulders before simply sitting down and smirking rather cruelly at a practically mumified Percy. Chiron cleared his throat for Will to being. The son of Apollo sighed, "It started this morning..."

* * *

Percy had to thank his father for his very controlled reflexes when he'd almost had the dismaying pleasure of accidentally sticking an Apollo kid in the chest with his sword. If he had, it wouldn't have been his fault though. He was in the proper place to be swinging Riptide with absolute abandon. This was the sword fighting training grounds. Not the green for laps, nobody had any reason to be speeding around like a bullet fired from a shot gun unless monsters had managed to make it into camp again.

Kayla, or who he thought was possibly Kayla, was huffing and puffing like a yellow canary. Her hair and eyes were glowing so brightly it was almost blinding. "W-We have a serious problem!"

Percy felt his heart drop as his grip on Riptide grew tighter. "Tell me."

The daughter of Apollo proceeded to explain so quickly in a slur of words, Percy wondered if his dyslexia could be translated into when people talked really fast too. He wasn't even picking up on anything Kayla was saying. Nico? Will? Break up?

"Hang on, are those two even together?" Percy felt like he'd just insulted Annabeth's latest architecture project when Kayla looked at him with aggravated eyes.

"That's the point!" Kayla spoke with her hands gesticulating wildly. "We can't ever have them break up because it would ruin Camp Halfblood!"

"I don't understand." Percy said slowly. "I'm trying, believe me."

Kayla seemed to be praying to her father. "They aren't together yet, but when they do get together and inevitably break up, because that's what couples do, we'll be in serious trouble. For one thing, Will is the head healer. He can't get distracted, and believe you me, Nico distracts him pretty bad. He messed up healing hymns and starts sonnets about Nico's face!"

Percy was a little floored by the information. Will thought constantly of Nico's face...

"And Nico! I don't know him very well but he doesn't handle his emotions well either, right?" Kayla had an almost panicked gleam in her eyes. "What if he sets skeletons on the camp, Percy? What if he's so heartbroken he sinks the whole camp into Hades? Gods! We can't risk it! They can't be together!"

The son of Poseidon couldn't speak, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth out of sheer shock alone.

Kayla took his silence as a sign of doubt which the daughter of Apollo took with indignation. She huffed her cheeks and pointed a finger at Percy. "Gods, if you won't help me I'll find someone who will!"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or na? XD


End file.
